Dancing with Foxes, Oneshots under 1500 words
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: This is a collection of random works of fan fiction pairing Kurama and Kagome.  Unless stated in the author's note, these are unrelated oneshots.  Rating for possible adult content in some stories.
1. Dear Diary

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

_Dear Diary,_

_My heart is pounding like crazy. I've never felt so... Stimulated? Alive? I don't even know how to put it. It's like there's electricity running through me. It's so much more intense than anything I felt with Inuyasha. But I'm terrified._

_This guy... He's not like Inuyasha. I mean, as hurtful as Inuyasha could be and as blind as I was, I could see his motives usually. He was cruel and indecisive in some ways-But his actions always spoke of what he wanted. Kikyou. But **him**? He's unpredictable! Quiet, polite, calm... Secretive. He seems invulnerable to everything. And he's so guarded..._

_It seems like every time I get closer to him, he blocks me out. And even when I think he's starting to let his guard down with me, he'll simply give me a charmingly mysterious look that let's me know how distant he really is._

_Sometimes I wonder why I keep trying. He's friendly, but he never seems to want to get close. He's never made a move and I don't think he even wants in my pants. I mean, that's what Eri and Yuka said when I told them how aloof and mysterious he was. But I never really thought he did-If it wasn't for the skirt, I don't think he'd know I was female. Not to mention his fan club. He could have anyone he wanted-So why want me?_

_That's it! No more studying, no more coffee, no more dinner, and definitely no more late night chats! I refuse to chase another man who isn't interested in me._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Higurashi Kagome_

Closing the diary, the red haired male smirked as he set it aside. His emerald eyes flashed gold. "So she thinks she can write me out of her life? Never." Hearing the room's usual occupant come into the house, the kitsune disappeared. Oh, she would chase him... And by the time she realized that he was the one really doing the chasing, it would be too late. She would be his.


	2. But Dad!

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

"Daddy! Daddy, Mama and Haname are talking about her new _boyfriend_!" The little boy's voice was shrill as he looked up into the emerald eyes that matched his own perfectly.

A red headed, sapphire eyed teen appeared, smacking the dark haired boy over the head. "You're such a little tattle-tale Youko! Dad, he's not my boyfriend, he's just taking me to the dance! Don't listen to the brat!" She looked at him hopefully.

"What dance?" Kurama asked his daughter, eying her in suspicion.

"It's just a little high school dance, Love, nothing to worry over," Kagome interjected, walking in with a black haired, golden eyed baby on her hip.

"Wasn't it the night of your Senior Prom when you and Dad first mated?" The voice was vaguely amused as the silver haired, sapphire eyed preteen walked in, her eyes alight with impish glee. "Or was it Homecoming?"

Kagome turned bright red. "Those were very different-"

"You're right Yukiko, no date Haname." Kurama's voice was cool as he stared at her with conviction in his eyes.

"But Dad!"


	3. No Escape from my Desire

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Golden eyes watched a girl making her way to an old well with interest. The girl was fidgeting, looking over her shoulder, and walking as fast as possible with her sprained ankle. The owner of those eyes was none other than Youko Kurama and the girl-which he had decided-was his mate-to-be.

* * *

><p>Kagome hurried as she walked towards the well. She had an eerie feeling of being watched, and in her experience that never meant anything good. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally reached her destination.<p>

"You know, you really shouldn't jump in there with a sprained ankle, Miko," came Youko's cold steely voice right before she could jump in.

Kagome jumped and whirled around to face him. "Oh, it's you Youko-sama! For a second there I was quite frightened... And I beleive I've told you this before; My name isn't wench, bitch, onna, ningen, miko, or anything else you can come up with! It's Kagome! Say it with me now, KA-GO-ME!" She was clearly ranting, her words tinged with anger. "So what brings you here, Youko-sama?" Leaning against the well, she waited for his answer.

"There is a treasure that I am currently coveting." His tone was soft, his icy golden eyes locking with her tired and sad, but overall vibrant and beautiful silvery blue ones.

Kagome had to break away from his intense stare, and looked down at her feet. "I'm surprised at you, Youko-sama... Normally when you want something you simply take it, rather than hang around someone who has nothing to do with it. Unless you came here to ask for help, in which case we can't give it," she told him missing the predatory look in his eyes.

Youko smirked. "Oh but I am taking what I want... And I believe the hanyou unknowingly helped me when he went to hell with the clay pot." He smirked, moving in closer to her.

Kagome looked up startled. "I thought you said you had no interest in the Shikon no Tama?" Her words came out in the form of a nervous gulp as she put her hand against the well as if to jump in at any second.

Youko gave a sharp bark of laughter at her assumption. "No miko, I have no interest what-so-ever in the Shikon no Tama. The treasure I covet is far more valuable," he responded putting an arm on either side of of her in order to catch her should she try to go down the well.

Kagome looked confused. "More valuable than the Shikon no Tama? Then there must be a mistake, because I have nothing of value."

Youko smirked slightly as he ran a claw through her hair leaning in to take in her scent. "No I'm sure you're mistaken because I am about to claim my treasure," he hissed in her ear before capturing her lips in a passionate, heated, and undeniably possessive kiss.

Kagome's eyes were as wide as plates as she gasped unintentionally allowing Youko further access. She pulled away looking at him in shock. "But... Why?" Her words were breathy, her heart twinging as she knew she had to leave.

"Because my miko... I always get what I want and I want you. Run, go to your time, whatever you do, wherever and whenever you go I will find you." His answer was said with a velvety tone, yet there was a certain deadly aspect to them as he leaned down to kiss her neck where he would leave his mark.

Kagome shook her head to clear it. _'No matter how much I wish to stay, I can't. How do I tell him there are no youkai in my time?'_ "No Youko... You won't," she whispered as she jerked out of his arms and fell backwards through the well.

* * *

><p>Kagome felt her heart crumble as she landed in her time. <em>'I shouldn't have ever fallen in love with either of them. Inuyasha ripped out my heart and leaving Youko smashed it to bits...'<em> Tears slid down her cheeks. Slowly she dragged herself up the ladder and out of the well. It was eerily quiet and she had the familiar sensation of being watched as she limped towards the door having further injured her ankle.

"I told you that you shouldn't have jumped in miko," came a calm familiar voice as she tried in vain to get the door open.

Kagome whirled around and gasped._ 'It's him... But it isn't.'_ Her mind went numb as he stepped towards her running his human fingers through her hair. "But how... And why-?" she sputtered trying to come up with a coherent question.

"Why am I human? Well a bit of bad luck lead me to becoming an avatar. As for how I'm here... I believe I told you; There's no escape from my desire," he purred claiming her lips fiercely letting out a low warning growl that every male within miles would hear and know to stay away. After all no one had ever survived interfering with a kitsune about to take a mate.


	4. Greatest Treasures

_A.N. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha._

"Kurama, what are you doing?"

The kitsune avatar snapped his emerald eyes up to meet hers, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Tending my garden for my greatest treasures."

"Your greatest treasures? Don't you keep all your prizes under lock and key? I mean you have to guard the things Youko stole, do you not?" Kagome murmured as she watched him.

"Not every prize is something I can lock away, Kagome. Some treasures must be shared with the world even when I'd rather lock them away where no one else could ever touch them again... It would only serve to insure that my treasures were stolen from me more easily."

"What do you mean? What treasures are you talking about?" Confusion glowed from within her eyes as she stared at him.

A smile formed on his lips as he advanced, pressing a hand to her swollen belly and the other resting on her lower back. "Youko's greatest treasures, my greatest treasure are right here in my arms where they belong."

Dark crimson stained her cheeks as she smiled at him. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, my Kagome."


	5. That Girl

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

"So... I hear you're thinking of going for Higurashi," Yusuke commented with a sly smirk, clearly amused at his own words.

The red head glared at his friend, not liking his attitude towards the girl he was interested in. "And so what if I am? I don't find your attitude amusing Yusuke-In fact, I have no idea why you and so many others seem to find my interest comical."

Brown eyes widened slightly at the cold edge in his voice. "It's not that your interest is comical-It's that you are, you know, _the_ guy. And she's _that_ girl... It's like a paradox... Crap, all that Discovery Channel stuff Keiko watches is starting to rub off on me."

A single, perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched in inquiry at the toushin. "And what on earth do you mean by "the guy" and "that girl"?"

He shrugged, not sure how to put it. "It's kinda like... Well, you're the guy... The guy that almost every other guy either envies or despises. You can get almost any girl you want. There's no effort involved. But you don't seem to really want any of them. You get action when you want it but with all you have going for you, guys expect a hell of a lot more. And it pisses them off.

"And she... Dear God, she really is that girl! That girl that most other girls envy and despise. That girl that walks into a room and everyone looks. She doesn't even know it though! But every eye is for a moment on her. Everyone wants her. Everyone needs her. Not a person alive could turn her down if she asked them to be with her. She's that amazing, not just in looks, but everything... But she loves no one but the ones who need her most. She'll die a martyr for someone and never see herself the way we all do.

"So it's just wierd and sort of funny in a dark way. _The_ guy wants _that_ girl," Yusuke concluded.

Kurama frowned at him. " 'The guy' as you say, seems to be the only one equipped to handle and suit 'that girl'. So I see no problems with the set up."

The toushin shrugged. "Good luck then, Man. Because you are seriously going to need it."

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan! Wait for me!" a young girl yelled, running to catch up with the older girl.<p>

Sapphire eyes locked with the younger girl's brown ones, a smile touching her lips. "What is it that you need Minami-chan?"

Pink flushed the brunette's cheeks. "Well, I was wondering if you could help me get ready for my date tonight... Reisuke asked me out and I have no idea what I should do! I mean I know it isn't all that important but you're so gorgeous and I figured you'd know what t-"

Kagome giggled a bit and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Minami, I'll help you."

"Really? Thank you so much!" She hugged the older girl, who had become practically her onee-sama or even her okaa-san since the funeral services Higurashi Shrine had held for her family.

A smile tugged at Kagome's lips as she nodded. "Of course Minami. Now, let's get back to my house and see what we can doll you up in, hm?"

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Minami left in one of Kagome's old dresses and some wedges with light make-up applied. Kagome smiled to herself as she watched the couple leave. It seemed such a small thing but she was happy she had helped her.<p>

"Yet another person whom you helped, Kagome-chan."

She whirled around to see the kitsune lounging against the goshinboku. "Oh, konnichiwa Kurama-kun! Just a little favor. She's had it rough since her family passed. So what brings you here so late in the evening? Do you need more herbs for your stock?"

Kurama frowned a bit. "No. I came to see you." He paused, walking towards her as he stared into her eyes. "Aren't you lonely Kagome-chan?"

Surprise flashed in the miko's eyes at his question. "What do you mean, Kurama-kun? I am content with my life. I have many friends and the shrine is always getting visitors. Why would I be lonely? There's always someone I'm talking to."

"Always someone you're helping, you mean," Kurama stated, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through the silky texture of her hair.

The blue-eyed beauty tensed, frowning. "And what is wrong with helping others?"

Emerald orbs bore into sapphire as he leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers. "There is nothing wrong with helping others. But I sometimes worry for you, Kagome-chan. Who helps you? Who keeps you happy and healthy? Who does you little favors when you have it rough?"

Red stained her cheeks as she moved backwards, only to be stopped by a hand at the small of her back. "Kurama, let me go."

His eyes wandered over her. "I won't let you be that girl, Kagome-chan. I won't let you die a lonely martyr. I won't let you keep putting every person you meet above yourself. You need someone too, and I need you."

Shock rippled through her as his lips brushed hers hungrily. "Kurama..."

Gold and green eyes bore into hers. "Hm?"

"As long as you can get over being the guy." With that she kissed him softly.


	6. Polite

_A.N. This little drabble is older than the others, but still okay. I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Please comment!_

Familiar youki pulsed at the edge of the miko's senses, alerting her to the all too polite man's approach. _'Why is he coming here? I never know where I stand with him... Kami-sama, why do I always do this to myself?'_

"Ohayo gozaimasu Higurashi-san. It is a lovely morning, isn't it?"

Sapphire orbs flickered to the red head's face cautiously as she continued to sweep the steps. "Hai. It is a very beautiful morning. What, may I ask, are you doing out here so early Minamino-san?"

"I was merely enjoying a morning walk and found myself near by. I thought it would only be proper to pay a visit to you."

The miko couldn't help but tug at her blue black hair nervously, keeping her face as collected as she possibly could. "How thoughtful. Would you like to come inside?"

Emerald irises traced her features, searching for a hint of the emotions he hoped to find and he was not disappointed. "That would be lovely."

**_"You're way too polite Red! She likes rough characters. That's why she, Yusuke, and Kuwabara get along so well."_**

_"Are you telling me that I shouldn't pursue her?"_

**_"Of course not. She is a jewel amongst any half decent thief's collection. Gorgeous, intelligent, motherly, caring... A perfect mate."_**

_"So what-"_

"Tea Minamino-san? I have many different kinds."

"Whatever you are having is fine with me, Higurashi-san." Pearly white teeth flashed with his slight smile.

Heat made its way to her face as she whirled around to go to the kitchen, hoping he hadn't caught sight of her face reddening.

His smile widened as he watched her go, his eyes following her every movement. _"So what do you suggest I do? Seduce her and parade her about like a new toy?"_

**_"You misinterpret my words, Red. I would not harm our little miko."_**

_"So what would you recommend I do?"_

_**"Be bold. Don't wait for permission. Just go for it, or you'll never get her to realize that you have feelings for her."**_

"Here you are Minamino-san," Kagome stated calmly as she sat across from him with a tea tray in between.

"Arigatou... But, please, call me Kurama."

Crimson stained her cheeks as she nodded. "Alright... Kurama-kun. If you want, you can call me Kagome."

"Arigatou Kagome-chan."

Silence fell between them a feeling of warmth and peace swirling around the two.

"K-" both miko and kisune began.

"You first!" they continued.

"N-"

Kurama put a finger to her lips. "Sshhh... You first."

"No you go ahead!"

**_"Bold, Red. B-O-L-D. Do you need a definition?"_**

Emerald eyes dropped to her lips nervously but his face betrayed none of those nerves. "Well, I was wondering, if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

She bit her lip in apprehension. _'He's always so calm and smooth, even now.'_ No answer would come from her mouth and so she did one of the least polite things one could do pre-second date.

His eyes widened as her lips landed on his but he soon relaxed, his arms winding around her waist to pull her closer. The smell of her skin pushing him to hold her tighter. _'Mine.'_

**_"Ours."_**

Kagome leaned in further, her fingers wrapping around a few locks of his hair. "Kurama..."

The kitsune took a moment to get himself under control, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist. "So I assume that was a yes?"


	7. Kurama's Parents

_A.N. This is an old one. But I still have a soft spot for it. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

**_"Shuichi-kun..."_** Youko purred softly his claws skimming along his counterparts side.

_"Yes Youko-sama?"_ a teenaged Shuichi responded as he laid down for bed shivering in barely repressed anticipation.

Youko nuzzled his shoulder. **_"__Why do you run away from your fans? Many are bed worthy males and females."_**

Joining his counterpart on the spiritual plain, the younger male sighed. "_I want my first time to be with someone special... Someone I love."_

The silver kitsune smirked and dragged his claws along the younger male's arms nibbling his ear. **_"And am I special? Do you "love" me?"_**

_"Yes... But I also want it to be with someone who loves me,"_ Shuichi squeaked backing away from the silver kitsune.

**_"Foolish boy... Sweet boy. Don't you know how much I love you?" _**Youko growled and claimed the other male's lips fiercely.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"And that's how you came to be."<em>** Youko stated simply an arm around his soul mate's shoulder.

Shuichi leaned into him as they regarded their "son." _"You aren't upset are you?"_

Kurama nearly fainted. **_"Surprised... Shocked... And mildly disturbed that I resulted from two male souls having sex in my body. But I'll be fine."_**

"Minamino-san? Are you all right?" came the sweet melodic voice he loved most of all pulling him from the spirit plain.

"I'm fine Higurashi-san... And please call me Kurama," the red head requested not liking the irony of using the human male soul's name.

"Oh. Okay... Well how do you do this problem again?" Kagome asked as she worried her lip staring down at the jumble of numbers and symbols with dread.

Kurama smiled glad for the distraction and the fact that she didn't question his request. _I doubt I'll ever introduce her to my "parents" though..._


End file.
